Deseos
by Vonlenska
Summary: De como Draco conoció a Astoria :


**Nota:** Algo que escribí ayer, cuando se suponía que debía estar durmiendo después de estudiar filosofía toda la tarde :D -Un poco *cough*MUCHO*cough* fuera del canon, pero me lo he pasado bien escribiendolo, que es lo que cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Deseos<span>**

Astoria Greengrass es la chica más absurdamente normal que Draco Malfoy haya conocido y conocerá jamás. Pelo negro largo y terriblemente ondulado pero no rizado, ojos marrones y piel un poco bronceada… Nada que ver con la imagen nívea y casi etérea de su hermana Daphne… Pero hay algo más que eso.

Que su pelo sea negro y terriblemente ondulado pero no rizado no le queda mal. Draco admira las suaves ondas de su pelo cuando rebotan contra su espalda al caminar, su olor a canela que parece llenar cualquier sala en la que entra, la suavidad que nota al pasarle la mano y tocar hilos de seda en vez de pelo, como consigue mantener su peinado siempre perfecto sin cas intentarlo.

Sus ojos marrones son las dos tazas de chocolate caliente más apetecibles que Draco ha visto y verá jamás. A veces son chocolate negro, cacao en estado puro y amargo como él solo… Normalmente es chocolate mezclado con leche.

Su piel bronceada es una tierna invitación a tocarla y saborearla, es como si su cuerpo entero estuviese recubierto de miel. Creedme cuando os digo que Draco adora la miel.

Cuando Daphne Greengrass entra en una habitación parece que no está tocando el suelo, que va encima de una nube a la cual nunca nadie alcanzará. Cuando Astoria Greengrass entra en una habitación lo hace caminando y moviéndose con la elegancia de un gran felino.

Daphne es la serpiente, la elegante, la que se mueve susurrante; Astoria es la gata, la sensual, la que camina y encandila.

Esta es la primera vez que Draco y Astoria se ven desde que acabó el curso escolar. Después de la guerra, la nueva directora, envió una carta a todos los alumnos de séptimo invitándoles a retomar el último curso en Hogwarts y Draco Malfoy aceptó la oferta. Se reencontró con unos pocos de los que habían cursado con él en Hogwarts, entre ellos a Hermione Granger, con la que ha entablado lo que algunos llamarían "amistad"… Si eso es lo que significa quedar algún día para tomar el te y hablar, para ir a Hogsmeade un par o tres de veces juntos o quedar para estudiar.

Fue ahí y entonces cuando conoció a la pequeña Greengrass que empezaba su quinto año en Hogwarts. Astoria pasaba cada noche sentada en la sala común, en una esquina al lado de la chimenea en invierno –al lado de la ventan en primavera- leyendo cómodamente acurrucada en una gran butaca de terciopelo verde.

La primera vez que la vio ahí sentada se quedó mirándola atentamente: Como movía los labios leyendo en silencio cada palabra y saboreando cada letra, como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que leía algo que le gustaba, como su mano pasaba las páginas delicadamente como con miedo a que se rompiera y no pudiera saber que pasará, como pasaba su lengua por uno de los dedos cuando se le enganchaban las páginas y no podía separarlas, como movía sus mechones negros cuando le caían en los ojos… Esa primera vez recibió una bofetada emocional por parte de Pansy Parkinson, la nombra 'su novia' por todos.

_-Draco…- Le susurró Pansy en el oído exagerando cada consonante y agudizando cada vocal en un intento de parecer sensual._

_-Pansy._

_-Te decía que el esta tarde me he dejado un libro en tu habitación y que si podrías acompañarme a buscarlo…- Otra vez arrastró las letras sensualmente. A oídos de Draco sonaba como una chica de catorce años borracha arrastrando lo que dice._

_-Claro, vamos._

Desde entonces Draco bajó todas las noches a ver a Astoria leer, y subió todas las noches con Pansy a su habitación a… Buscar un libro.

_-Eres Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad?- Draco caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo con intención de llegar un poco antes a su clase de Pociones, cuando la pequeña Greengrass le habló estando sentada en uno de los marcos de una ventana._

_-Sí, soy yo.- Respondió él viendo como ella bajaba de un saltito al suelo del pasillo y se acercaba a él sonriente. Contrastaba con la imagen de chica reservada y distante que se había creado él en su mente tras noches de observarla leer en plena concentración y a solas. Pero no era desagradable._

_-¿Puedes darle esto a mi hermana? Se ha dejado el libro de pociones en la mesa cuando desayunábamos.- Él cogió el libro, asintió y caminó hasta realizar que no sabía quien era su hermana, así que se giró y vio como ella se giró para verle también._

_-¿Quién es tu hermana?_

_-Daphne Greengrass. Por cierto, gracias.- Y le guiñó el ojo derecho dedicándole una gran y espectacular sonrisa que hizo que su corazón perdiese un latido._

Durante todo el curso Draco y Astoria fueron comunicándose con miradas de complicidad y algún que otro intercambio de palabras por el pasillo o la sala común. Astoria resultó ser una chica temperamental con tendencia a decir lo que le pasa por la mente sin importarle mucho las consecuencias, resultó también ser una gran fan de la música muggle denominada 'rock' –lo cual resultó gustarle también a Draco.- Sin embargo, Astoria perdía todo ese carácter suyo cuando cogía un libro y se acurrucaba en su butaca. Draco descubrió que los libros que tanto leían siempre eran, nada más y nada menos, novelas rosa de amores imposibles.

Llegaron a tener bastante confianza mutua. Más de una vez Astoria se acurrucó en Draco Malfoy y no en su butaca mientras leía, ganándose el odio infinito de Pansy Parkinson.

Y ahora, en la mansión Malfoy, celebrando una fiesta en honor a algo que su madre le ha explicado con anterioridad pero por lo que nunca tuvo interés, estaba Astoria Greengrass, espectacular en un vaporoso vestido corto de color verde musgo, con unos zapatos de tacón con los que rozaba la altura de los hombros de Draco… Y teniendo en cuenta que normalmente solo le llega a medio pecho, los tacones eran _muy_ altos.

-Astoria.

-Draco.

Se saludan cordialmente cuando se sientan juntos en la mesa durante la cena. Narcissa en un extremo de la mesa, Lucius en el otro, Draco en medio con Astoria a la derecha y un amigo de la familia a la izquierda. Delante tiene a Theodor Nott y a Daphne Greengrass. En diagonal y varios asientos más a la izquierda está Pansy hablando con Balise Zabini.

La comida está servida y la conversación es sobre política.

-¿No te interesa el tema, Astoria?- Pregunta Draco sonriendo a la chica de su derecha.

-No, la verdad es que no.- Pasan un par de minutos en absoluto silencio hasta que ella dice:- ¿Recuerdas a Daniel Portnoy?- Él asiente. ¿Cómo olvidar al novio de Astoria? La causa por la que ella aún no ha probado las sábanas de tu cama.- Hemos roto.

Y así es como empezó el verdadero verano de Draco Malfoy. Por gracia o desgracia quedaba solo un mes de las vacaciones de verano cuando puso en marcha su plan para que Astoria "buscase un libro" en su habitación.

Primero la invitó a cenar a un restaurante italiano auténtico. Para ello usó su habilidad para aparecerse y se apareció con ella en el centro de Venecia. Primero tomaron una cena observando los canales llenos de agua cristalina, iluminados por velas y unas farolas de la calle… Hubiese sido el momento más romántico del mundo, de no ser porque Zabini y Nott también estaban ahí. Draco no sabe como, pero ambos se enteraron de su sorpresa para Astoria, y decidieron aparecer casualmente en el mismo restaurante, a la misma hora y el mismo día alegando que "pasaban por ahí"… Como si fuera lo más normal en esta vida salir de tu casa en Londres y llegar a Italia.

En vista de que el Plan A le falló, decidió usar el Plan B: Picnic. Al principio el picnic fue bien, los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy cocinaron varios platos deliciosos y un pastel de cerezas para el postre, pero como no sabía si le gustaría, trajo también otro de limón. Draco Malfoy nunca fue un hombre de campo, por lo que nunca se paró a pensar en las consecuencias de dejar un pastel de cerezas en una esquina de un mantel durante un picnic, hasta que vio un escuadrón de hormigas conquistando la cima de éste. Astoria se levantó de un salto gritando y Draco miraba la escena ante si en shock y sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que cogió la cesta y el mantel y salió corriendo con Astoria de la mano.

Los dos primero planes fallidos, y a solo dos semanas de acabar el verano, Draco decidió hacer algo tranquilo y seducirla con todo su carisma y modales, así que la invitó a tomar el te en su casa.

Eran las cinco cuando Astoria llegó a la mansión Malfoy y Draco la llevó al jardín trasero, donde tomarían el te solos aprovechando que los padres de él habían salido. Draco trajo una bandeja con dos tazas de porcelana y el conjunto entero de tetera, platitos, cucharillas, azucarero y jarra de leche, acompañado por todo un surtido de pastas para el te. Astoria cogió una de las pastas de fresa justo cuando Draco se sentaba y la puerta que comunicaba el jardín con la casa se abrió mostrando a una sonriente Narcissa cogida del brazo de Lucius Malfoy. Ambos se sentaron a tomar el te con los dos jóvenes Slytherin, pero lo que para sus padres y Astoria fue una tarde agradable rodeada de un ambiente exquisito y con buenas conversaciones, para Draco fue otra cita con Astoria arruinada.

Draco empezaba a perder la paciencia, la poca que tenía, estaba marchitándose con cada día que pasaba sin que Astoria fuera suya. Entonces pasó. Recibió una carta de Astoria invitándole a pasar el día en una casa de campo familiar, cerca de un lago magnífico y de agua cristalina –Según ella.- Draco aceptó, pero no puso muchas esperanzas en esta oportunidad pues pensó que seguramente habría invitado a más amigos. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que solo estaban ellos dos en la casa… Esta vez todo fue bien, no hubo nadie que "pasaba por ahí" ni hormigas que les atacaran la comida, no aparecieron sus padres, y descubrió que Astoria no tenía vergüenza alguna al desnudarse delante de él para darse un chapuzón en el lago, aunque no fue lo que hizo. No, Astoria Greengrass saltó al lago con una camiseta blanca que se volvió transparente el mismo instante que tocó el agua y unas braguitas blancas con flores dibujadas.

A ojos de Draco esa imagen se grabó para siempre en su mente, ya nada volvería a ser igual desde el momento que vio como los pezones de Astoria le invitaban a jugar desde detrás de su camiseta, o como sus curvas de mujer se dejaban ver en su cuerpo de adolescente de dieciséis años… Su melena negra como la noche cayendo mojada en sus hombros y espalda, y sus ojos marrones como chocolate fundido invitándole a probarla.

Fue un movimiento fácil y natural el de coger a Astoria por la cintura, inclinar la cabeza y rozar sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso nunca presenciado antes por Draco, labio contra labio, lenguas recorriendo los labios del otro y danzando entre ellas, al mismo tiempo que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y su cuerpo le lanzaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas por toda la columna vertebral… Astoria rodeó la cintura de Draco con sus piernas y así fue como empezó todo y acabó con Draco haciéndole el amor apasionadamente entre las aguas del lago.

Después de esa experiencia en el lago, pasaron varias noches juntos, tardes y mañanas, no les importaba. Pero el tiempo es oro y vuela y, aunque no quisieron darse cuenta, era su última noche juntos antes de que Astoria volviera a Hogwarts… Así que Draco se coló en la ventana de la pequeña Greengrass por la noche y, después de un reencuentro apasionado, se quedaron estirados abrazados en la cama de ella. Astoria reposando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco mirando a la nada, y él mirando al cielo pensando en todo y en nada.

-Mañana me voy…

-Lo sé.

-Sexto curso… Todavía me queda demasiado para acabar Hogwarts.

-Tampoco tanto, preciosa

-¿Y tú que harás ahora?- Y añadió en un susurro:- ¿Serías capaz de esperar por mí?

-Empezaré con los estudios para ser Auror... ¿Has dicho algo, Astie?

-No, no, no, nada. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.

-No creo que a mis padres les guste mucho verte aquí cuando vengan a llamarme por la mañana…

-Lo sé, tranquila, está todo planeado.- Y, dándole un beso en el pelo la compactó más contra su cuerpo y dejó que el sueño les arropara a los dos. Por la mañana, Draco Malfoy se fue con los primeros rayos del sol.

Cuando Astoria se levantó, encontró su cama fría y con una nota firmada por él: _¿Nos vemos en navidad?_

Pasaron días que se volvieron semanas, y semanas que se volvieron meses, y Draco Malfoy no paraba de pensar en esa chica normal y corriente con la que había pasado el verano. Esa chica con la que pretendió no haber oído lo que decía cuando le pregunto si la esperaría, esa chica a la que decidió que esperaría.

Se acercaba navidad, pero aún estaba muy lejos y Draco ya no podía aguantar más.

La nieve había cubierto el pequeño pueblo entero. Los tejados y la fuente de la plaza principal estaban absolutamente cubiertos por la nieve, y algunos estudiantes hicieron guerras de bolas de nieve o muñecos que adornaron con sus bufandas.

Astoria Greengrass paseaba por Hogsmeade con las manos en los bolsillos, hablando con sus amigas y riendo a medio corazón… La otra mitad seguía en Londres, en las manos de un chico rubio de mirada plateada.

Eran cerca de las seis cuando todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se reunieron bajo la torre del reloj para volver juntos al castillo. Fue en ese preciso momento en que todos se estaban reuniendo, cuando Astoria notó unas manos firme cogerlas de la cintura y darle la vuelta para besarla sin tiempo a ver quien era su _oponente_. Fueron dos segundos de quietud rígida y fría en que sus labios se volvieron una fina línea y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, hasta que reconoció esos labios y ese sabor a pastas de te de mantequilla, el olor a una colonia que conocía muy bien y los brazos que tanto añoraba estaban rodeando su cintura y acercándola más al otro cuerpo. Sólo podía ser Draco Malfoy.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que necesitaban respirar, se separaron un poco, apoyándose en la frente del otro y respirando con dificultad. Ambos sonreían.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí y he venido a visitar el lugar.

-Oh.

-¿Sí?- y empezó a reí.

-¿Sí, qué, Draco?

-Que sí te lo has creído.

-¿No?

-¿No? Por supuesto que no, pequeña Greengrass.

-¿Entonces?

-Te quiero.

-¿QUÉ?

-Te quiero, Astie. Desde que te fuiste que no puedo parar de pensar en ti, no puedo seguir esperando hasta navidad para volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, y no soporto la idea de que quizá tú estés aquí con otro porque yo no he sido capaz de decirte lo que quería decirte.

-¿Y-y q-que es lo q-que q-querías decirme, D-Draco?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Astie. Te quiero, te quiero, y quiero quererte para siempre, quiero que seas mía y solo mía, quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo y quiero, por supuesto, que me quiera igual a mí.

-Nos veremos muy poco…

-Son solo dos años.

-Es mucho tiempo…

-Te esperaré.

-¿Sí?

-Por supuesto.

-Te quiero, Draco.- Y cuando se volvieron a besar los espectadores les vitorearon y silbaron hasta hacerles enrojecer… Porque así son ellos: cuando están junto, se olvidan del mundo.

* * *

><p>-¡Papá!- Gritó un niño de aproximadamente seis años ansioso. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en una moqueta verde césped y vestía con un pantalón corto marrón y una camiseta naranja, iba descalzo y su pelo rubio completamente alborotado. A su lado, sentada y sonriente, una niña no mucho mayor que él, con un vestido blanco con diminutas cerezas adornandolo. También descalza y con las trenzas de su larga cabellera color arena casi deshechas. Él es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ella es la ahijada de Draco, Lyra Gallagher.<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Scorp?

-Te has quedado al inicio de la historia… ¡Por segunda vez!- Dijo el pequeño rubio levantando los dedos índices de cada mano para enfatizar el hecho.

-Es verdad, Draco, nos has prometido que nos ibas a contar como empezaste a salir con Astoria…- Dijo la pequeña del vestido de cerezas.

-Oh, sí, es verdad… Perdón.- Y Draco retomó la historia desde donde creía haberse quedado- Astoria y yo íbamos juntos a Hogwarts y empezamos a hablar porque, como ya sabéis, es importante hablar con todos los compañeros de la escuela…

Y así fue como Draco explicó la historia a su hijo y ahijada, omitiendo, por supuesto, los motivos iniciales que le llevaron a querer conocer a Astoria Greengrass. Ahora conocida como Astoria Malfoy, su amor de toda la vida.


End file.
